


Он был мой Север, Юг, мой Запад, мой Восток

by fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e10 Ki'ilua
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018
Summary: Пост 2.10. Спасение Стива — это лишь часть проблемы, нужно еще вернуть его домой.





	Он был мой Север, Юг, мой Запад, мой Восток

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My North, My South, My East and West](https://archiveofourown.org/works/290672) by [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon). 



> Название — строка из стихотворения Уистена Хью Одена «Погребальный блюз» (пер. И. Бродского)

Стив летит. Старается удержаться на неровной грани адреналина и морфина так долго, как только может, отмечая порывы свежего ветра у лица, ощущение руки Джо на плече, прикосновение ботинка Дэнни к бедру. Стив улыбается и это заглушает легкий звон у него в голове; это хорошее чувство, это сокращение мышц, на которое он согласен. Боль во всем теле острая, яркая и близкая, но от улыбки становится легче, как и от возможности прислонить голову к чьему-то колену и смотреть на уносящиеся вдаль джунгли. Он хочет спать, закрыть глаза и переждать зуд под кожей, но они еще не дома и даже не в безопасности, поэтому он просто улыбается и смотрит, и позволяет голосам вокруг слиться в монотонный гул. Кто-то передает ему флягу с водой, и он пьет маленькими глотками, знает правила, не заполняет пустой желудок слишком много и быстро. И всё равно чувствует тошноту. Он позволяет себе прикрыть глаза.

Когда они приземляются, вокруг шум, неразбериха и движение. Миссия, безопасность — Стив сосредотачивается на этом, сглатывает рвотные позывы, напряжение в горле, пробирается к краю кабины вертолета, свешивает ноги вниз и замирает на мгновение, чтобы обрести точку опоры и вспомнить, как ходить. А потом прямо перед ним появляется Коно, задыхающаяся, взволнованная. Она прижимает ладонь к его виску, запускает пальцы ему в волосы и пристально вглядывается в лицо — он не знает, что она пытается там разглядеть. Но она видит это, а может и нет, потому что выражение её собственного лица становится жестким, решительным, и она подставляет ему плечо, помогает встать на ноги, и Стиву следовало бы знать, что у нее хватит на это сил.

Всё вокруг быстро начинает тускнеть — неясные ощущения, боль, сбивающая с толку смена освещения и поверхностей, дневной свет, темнота, запах антисептика. Стив слышит ровный гул аппаратов, словно приглушенные стеклом голоса, говорящие на корейском. Больница. Он двигается, пытается сесть, начать мыслить ясно, сказать: «Я могу заплатить», и вдруг чувствует теплую руку Дэнни на своем плече. Тот шепчет ему:

— … надо тебя осмотреть, вот и всё. Я проделал весь этот путь не для того, чтобы ты порвал артерию во время полета домой, так что ш-ш-ш, тихо, замолчи, хорошо?

У него ласковый голос, он кладет ладонь на лоб Стива, гладит по волосам, и Стив сдается, закрывает глаза, уступает этой примитивной жажде утешения, этой глупой нужде.

— Я в порядке, — врет он.

— О, да. — Дэнни соглашается таким тоном, будто уже слышал подобную историю раньше от некой восьмилетней девочки, а Чин мягко смеется, говорит: «Брат», и этого достаточно.

Промывать раны больно — больно от спирта, от наложения швов, от осторожной обработки ожогов. Стив закрывается, погружается в спокойное, тихое место в глубине собственного разума, где не чувствует ничего, где может доверить своё тело людям, которые пытаются помочь, не ослабляя бдительности, оставаясь осторожным, внимательным. Он, словно в тумане, воспринимает всё, кроме капельницы — когда кто-то смазывает внутреннюю поверхность его локтя, внутри ясно и остро вспыхивает сопротивление, он сгибается пополам, пытается сесть, скрипит зубами от раскаленного натяжения ран.

— Нет, — говорит он, и Дэнни снова рядом, кладет руку ему на плечо, пытается уложить обратно, шепча слова успокоения.

— Нет, — повторяет Стив. Он не может замедлиться; он не может стать обузой.

— Это всего лишь жидкость, — говорит Дэнни. — Ты обезвожен, тебя стошнит, если ты будешь просто пить. Ну же, успокойся.

Стив качает головой, смотрит Дэнни в глаза.

— Забери меня домой.

Дэнни выглядит усталым, измотанным.

— Я пытаюсь, детка. Но мне нужно…

Стив кусает губы, чувствует, что дрожит.

— Дэнни…

И Дэнни берет его за руку, держит крепко.

— Поверь мне, — решительно и немного отчаянно просит он. — _Поверь_ мне.

Глазам больно. Стив сжимает зубы и трясет головой, чтобы заставить чувства успокоиться — блокируй их, говорит он себе. Блокируй, блокируй. Он коротко кивает и этот крошечный жест — всё, на что он сейчас способен.

— Хорошо.

— Хорошо, — повторяет за ним Дэнни. — Хорошо.

Он поглаживает большим пальцем костяшки Стива, пока тому ставят капельницу, а Стив закрывает глаза и думает о маршрутах полета и международном пространстве, о том, каким образом он сам вернул бы команду обратно на Гавайи. Но детали расплываются, у него болит голова, его руки прикованы цепью к потолку, а ноги едва касаются пола, и он хочет, чтобы она осталась жива.

***

Он почти не помнит того, что происходит потом. Люди появляются и исчезают: Лори рассказывает ему о своем любимом ресторане в Японии; Коно напевает что-то ласковое, успокаивающее; Джо кратко инструктирует Чина о медицинском обслуживании; Дэнни отпускает комментарии, пока они загружают Стива в самолет. Ему жарко как в лихорадке и он никак не может успокоиться, его мысли безостановочно замыкаются сами на себе. Его команда пришла за ним; его команда нашла его; он не должен был ставить свою команду в такую ситуацию; он должен желать, чтобы его команда не приходила, чтобы никто из них не подвергался такой опасности. Но он не может, не может — он слишком хорошо помнит момент, когда его кости превратились в воду и Дэнни появился в кузове грузовика; помнит, как руки Дэнни освобождали его запястья; помнит, как Дэнни говорил ему заткнуться грубым, надломленным, благодарным голосом. Стив должен всё ему рассказать, должен объяснить, но слова застревают где-то в груди, и он горит, ему больно, и это Дэнни успокаивает его, это рука Дэнни снова лежит у него на лбу, это Дэнни убеждает его заснуть.

Стив приходит в себя в больнице. В палате тихо, тяжелое одеяло, укрывающее его, ровно расправлено — похоже, что он, наконец, смог выспаться. На столике рядом с окном стоят цветы: геликонии, имбирь, ярко-розовые гибискусы среди сочных зеленых листьев. Он на Гавайях. Стив вздыхает с облегчением, пытается сесть, хрипит от боли в плечах и боку.

— Прекрати, — говорит Дэнни, и Стив не может определить, откуда раздается его голос, пока Дэнни не встает с пола, где он сидел, привалившись спиной к стене, подтянув колени к груди. Он негромко охает, когда распрямляется, и, прихрамывая, идет вперед. — Хочешь пить?

Дэнни хреново выглядит: подбородок потемнел от щетины, волосы растрепаны, под глазами темные круги.

Стив качает головой:

— Ты в порядке? — У него хриплый голос.

Дэнни смеется тихо, безрадостно.

— И он еще спрашивает, в порядке ли я. — Он придвигает стул к больничной кровати, металлические ножки скрипят по полу и Стив вздрагивает, но тут же одергивает себя, расправляет одеяло, как будто ничего не произошло. — Что насчет тебя? — спрашивает Дэнни, опускаясь на стул и потирая колено. — _Ты_ в порядке?

— Я первый спросил, — упрямо настаивает Стив.

— Да, спросил. — Дэнни на мгновение опускает голову, как будто ему слишком тяжело держать её прямо. — Я видел её.

Стив тяжело сглатывает и начинает ерзать, рефлекторно пытаясь убраться как можно дальше отсюда. Это бесполезно — он слаб, ранен, голова словно набита ватой, но он всё равно пытается. В груди разрастается паника.

— Что ты… Эй, прекрати… _Эй_ , — Дэнни крепко сжимает его предплечье. — Что?

Стив бросает на него взгляд и тут же отворачивается.

— Я подвел её.

— Господи. — Дэнни проводит свободной рукой по волосам.

— Я подвел её, подвел вас всех. Я не хотел… — Стив сжимает челюсти, потому что хочет сказать слишком многое и ничто из этого уже не может помочь.

Дэнни тяжело вздыхает, качает головой:

— Она продала тебя.

— У нее _не было_ выбора, — уверенно говорит Стив.

— У нее был выбор — она могла придти к тебе, придти к _любому_ из нас, мы помогли бы ей, мы нашли бы выход.

— Он держал в плену её жениха. Она не думала… Что бы ты сделал, а? Что? Если бы он схватил Грейси, или Рэйчел, или…

— Или _тебя_? — горько спрашивает Дэнни.

Стив закрывает глаза, потому что неожиданно чувствует, что сейчас заплачет. Из всех возможных способов опозориться он собирается именно заплакать — зарыдать, потому что слишком устал, не может сосредоточиться и не может думать о том, как Дэнни мечется, ждет, пытается выяснить хоть что-то, не может думать о том, как сам поступил бы на его месте.

— Ты такой дурак, — мягко говорит Дэнни, вытирая подушечкой большого пальца щеку Стива. Его голос тихий, надломленный. — Но ты здесь, и я даже не знаю, как… — У него перехватывает дыхание и он замолкает.

Стив открывает глаза, смотрит в потолок, пытается рассуждать логически, говорить с осторожностью:

— Я считаю, она думала, что если кто и смог бы выбраться оттуда… если кто-то смог бы отправиться туда, стать разменной монетой, выбраться живым, она думала, что это я.

— Возможно, — устало соглашается Дэнни. Шелестит ткань, он двигается, и затем его губы прижимаются к виску Стива. — Ты дорог мне. Ты понимаешь это?

Стив поворачивается к нему; они соприкасаются носами.

— Да, — говорит он, рискуя всем, и Дэнни так близко, что даже больно. — Ты мне тоже. И я тебе? Ведь я…

Дэнни улыбается ему, огорченно, но с любовью:

— Безнадежен.

Стив нащупывает ладонь Дэнни.

— Может быть и нет.

— Ты не подвел её, слышишь меня? — Дэнни сжимает его руку — у него блестят глаза, его голос низкий и настойчивый. — Ты не подвел ни её, ни нас. Я хотел бы, чтобы всё сложилось по-другому, хотел бы, чтобы мы смогли ей помочь, хотел бы, чтобы мы вернули её домой. — Он делает паузу, явно пытаясь успокоиться. — Она увязла в этом по уши, и какая-то часть меня еще долго будет злиться на неё, но, Господи, она была одной из нас, понимаешь?

Стив кивает. Он понимает; его сердце готово разорваться на части от того, как сильно он понимает.

— У нее никого больше не было. — Предполагает он. — Её родители умерли…

— У нее были мы. — Дэнни обхватывает рукой его лицо. — У _тебя_ есть мы.

Стив кивает, тяжело сглатывает и смотрит на их переплетенные пальцы.

— Когда меня выпишут? — хрипло спрашивает он.

— Завтра.

Он качает головой — слишком долго.

Дэнни сдвигает стул, подносит руку Стива к губам, целует разбитые костяшки.

— Засыпай, — просит он, убирая волосы со лба Стива, и этот становящийся привычным ласковый жест выражает такую нежность, какую Стив едва может вынести. — Я буду рядом.

— Я тоже, — бормочет Стив, и в его словах нет смысла, и сну тяжело сопротивляться, и все, что он может сделать, это сдаться, отпустить.

***

Они собираются на пляже за домом Стива, когда солнце уходит за горизонт. У Стива болят суставы, спина и грудь; когда опирается на одно бедро, он чувствует, как скручивает позвоночник. Коно стоит слева от него, он держит её ладонь в своей, Дэнни — справа, потихоньку пьет пиво. Когда опускаются сумерки, Чин ставит свою бутылку на песок; Лори зажигает ураганные лампы, держась немного в стороне.

Цветы гибискуса, которые Чин опускает на воду, ярко оранжевые, словно пламя на наползающей границе безопасной, знакомой тьмы. Он что-то шепчет, когда океан уносит их от берега, игриво подбрасывая на волнах. Цветы Лори белые, Коно — бледно-желтые, Дэнни — розовые, почти красные. Мышцы Стива протестуют, когда он присаживается на корточки и кладет на воду прекрасные золотистые цветы.

— Мне жаль, — говорит он, и цветы качаются на волнах около его ног, прежде чем их уносит в океан.

Чин кладет руку ему на шею и выводит из задумчивости.

— Pa'ipunahele (1), — говорит он, и Стив, улыбаясь, наклоняет голову.

— Kua'ana (2), — с благодарностью отвечает он, поворачивается, чтобы обнять его, обнять каждого из них, поблагодарить, почувствовать их — живых, здоровых и близких. Лори протягивает ему пиво, Коно решает, что должна играть музыка, Чин садится в пляжное кресло, а Дэнни опускается прямо на песок.

Стив неуклюже присаживается рядом с ним, смакует вкус хмеля на языке.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он, и Дэнни аккуратно толкает его плечом.

— Скоро буду. — Он кивает и прижимается к боку Стива, зарывается пальцами ног в песок. — Просто думаю. Обо всем.

— Я тоже, — шепчет Стив и притягивает его ближе. Он смотрит на океан, наблюдает за звездами.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) - Ей бы понравилось.  
> (2) - Надеюсь.


End file.
